oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Crafting training
General 1 - 99 Guide This guide will help you train Crafting in various ways, from level 1 to 99. Please note that there are many different ways to train your crafting, and the following table is a developing guide and may need more additions or corrections. As always, prices of materials and the end product will fluctuate. These price values are just a guide. At Level 40, If you are making Hard Leather Bodies or Coifs and collecting the Cow Hides yourself, a good place to train crafting until 46 is the crafting guild, be sure to bring a Brown Apron. There are cows and a tanner right next to them inside the guild. Kill the cows, tan the hides, craft coifs, drop them and repeat. You can buy threads from Rimmington, or The Grand Exchange. Additionally, you can craft Hard leather bodies which yield quicker experience per hour than coifs. Coifs can be made from level 38. However it takes longer to craft per inventory than hard leather bodies, therefore it is quicker experience per hour to stick with hard leather bodies. General Experience Per Hour Leathers * Leather gloves - 26k/h * Leather chaps - 50k/h * 1872 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Gems * Sapphires - 135k/h * Emeralds - 182k/h * Rubies - 229k/h * Diamonds - 290k/h * Dragonstones - 371k/h * Onyxes - 452k/h * 2700 gems per hour * 2 tick action Battlestaff * Water battlestaves - 245k/h * Earth battlestaves - 275k/h * Fire battlestaves - 306k/h * Air battlestaves - 336k/h * 2450 bstaves per hour * 2 tick action D'Hide Bodies * Green bodies - 307k/h * Blue bodies - 346k/h * Red bodies - 396k/h * Black bodies - 425k/h * 1650 bodies/4950 leathers per hour * 3 tick action Alternate Methods Rings If you wish to train crafting, smithing and magic together, one way is to buy uncut gems such as sapphires, emerald, or rubies, and gold ore. Then, you can smelt the gold ore into gold bars with the Goldsmith gauntlet while using a furnace or the Superheat Item spell. Afterward, you can cut your gems and make sapphire and emerald rings, and ruby amulets or rings. Finally, you can enchant each of these into a ring of recoil, ring of dueling, ring of forging, or an amulet of strength. Many players buy these rings, and at times this method of training can even be profitable. Gold amulets (unstrung) From levels 8 and onward you will be able to make Gold amulet (unstrung). Making these requires an Amulet mould, Gold bars and a furnace, and grants 30 experience per amulet made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest) or Edgeville (with the completion of the easy Varrock Diary tasks) due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. For slightly more profit, one can risk going into the high level wilderness to alch the amulets at the Fountain of Rune which gives unlimited runes while near it, however, you won't gain any magic experience from doing this. This method grants around 45,000 to 50,000 experience per hour. Games necklaces From levels 22 Crafting, and 7 Magic, you will be able to make games necklaces. Making these requires a Necklace mould, Gold bars, and sapphires at a furnace. They grant 55 experience per necklace made. It is recommended to do this in either Port Phasmatys (after the Ghosts Ahoy quest) or Edgeville (with the completion of the easy Varrock Diary tasks) due to the proximity of their furnaces to their banks. An alternative method is using the furnace in Falador as it has no requirements to use. After making the Sapphire Necklaces at a furnace, you will have to enchant them. It costs one Cosmic Rune and one Water Rune to enchant a Sapphire Necklace into a Games Necklace. Doing this grants little magic experience, but makes creating these necklaces very profitable, anywhere from 300 to 400 coins per necklace. This method grants around 55,000 experience per hour. Battlestaves for profit At level 54, you can start crafting water battlestaves. Granting 100 crafting experience per staff. To create it, you will need a normal battlestaff and an unpowered orb. You will need to Charge the orb yourself to make profit. A water orb is charged by using an unpowered orb on the water obelisk with the Charge Water Orb spell. The process for all 4 elemental battlestaves is the same, you just need to change the respective spell and obelisk. Once you have a charged orb, use it with a battlestaff. Crafting via this method can be very profitable if the player decides to charge the orbs manually. It may also be slightly profitable buying the charged orbs, but the profit is minimal, if any. Quests for Crafting Experience *Sheep Shearer: 150 XP *Goblin Diplomacy: 200 XP *Tower of Life: 500 XP *In Search of the Myreque: 600 XP *Dwarf Cannon: 750 XP *The Golem: 1,000 XP *Making History: 1,000 XP *Tears of Guthix: 1,000 XP *Murder Mystery: 1,406 XP *In Aid of the Myreque: 2,000 XP *Shades of Mort'ton: 2,000 XP *Cold War: 2,000 XP *Observatory Quest: 2,250 XP *The Giant Dwarf: 2,500 XP *The Fremennik Trials: 2,800 XP *The Great Brain Robbery: 3,000 XP *Nature Spirit: 3,000 XP *Recipe for Disaster: 1,000 - 3,500 XP *Slug Menace: 3,500 XP *Shilo Village: 3,915 XP *The Fremennik Isles: 5,000 XP *Elemental Workshop I: 5,000 XP *Cabin Fever: 7,000 XP *Enakhra's Lament: 7,000 XP *Elemental Workshop II: 7,500 XP *The Hand in the Sand: 9,000 XP Category:Stubs